What I Did Over Break
by DanceInLightening
Summary: "But, yeah, my summer was pretty cool. Me and my friends, and some aliens, who are also my friends as well as my ectobiological sibling and the people who are technically my parents, saved the world."


Okay, so I have to ask why no one has done this before? I mean I don't think so, and I hate to be the first but if I have to so be it because this idea would not leave my mind. I was supposed to be working on my Hetalia story, but my inspiration was all focused on this so I had no choice in the matter.

Anyway have fun reading this, I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck nor do I want to because I would never be able to do it justice.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

For homeroom teacher Ms. Hale it started out as a normal day. She got up, got ready and went to work as she did every single day of the school year. She got stopped at the same red lights, talked to the same fellow colleagues in the hall way, and walked in the door at the same time as always. When she arrived she did not even bother to look up from unpacking her briefcase as she started to explain her lesson plan to her students.

"Today we will be sharing our reports about what we did over the summer. You all have had a week to look over these, so I expect that they are ready. As you know you can use notecards if you wish, but I do not want them to be read verbatim. Do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of 'yes' filled the room.

"Good. Now remember these have to be at least five minutes long. Alright then I will pick by random selection, so be prepared. Okay so first up is…." Ms. Hale took her pen and randomly placed in on the attendance sheet she had just set on her desk.

"John Egbert?" Called Ms. Hale from the front of the room. In all honesty she did not expect an answer from the sea of students sitting in front of her, though they all quieted down at the sound of his name. Everyone knew about what happened to the boy and his father, the poor souls.

Three years ago the young John and his father disappeared on his 13th birthday. There was no ransom note (though no one was sure who it would have been sent to as they had no living relatives). There were obvious signs of a struggle, as the destroyed birthday cakes would tell. But there was no blood, no leads, and no suspects.

They had been assumed dead by many.

At least until last week when four boys four girls and a man were seen in the old house where the Egbert family used to live. No one bought the place since the rumors about what happened there were horribly vicious, so it had remained empty until now. At this point people were now saying that the ghosts of the family and those who had been killed by the same person who killed them now resided in the house together. It would be impossible for that many normal humans to live that way anyhow they said as the home was a modular, like everyone else's and only had 3 bedrooms, at most.

Mrs. Hale however did not believe a word of it. Those poor people were dead and others were insulting their memory by saying such things about them. She had even taken to praying for them until she got a call from the school yesterday to add a staggering eight new students to her roster, as well as to send the office any work that would be due to give to the incoming students.

One of those students was John Egbert.

Now Ms. Hale was convinced that it was a horrible stunt set up by a positively horrible human being. The nerve of them, even going so far as to register a dead boy for school. How could they be so-

"Yes?" The reply rung out, halting Ms. Hale from her thoughts.

Her eyes immediately sought out and found a boy in the back row raising his hand. The town was small so they always had extra seats, though they were mandated to fill the first rows with students before allowing any to sit in the back. Yet before her were eight teenagers sitting there taking up the entire back row as if it was a normal occurrence.

The boy in question had black hair that was ridiculously disheveled, so much so that she had to wonder if he had even tried to brush it before coming to school. On his face was a pair of dark rimmed square framed glasses which nearly hid his bright blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a symbol that was lighter blue in color and the symbol looked to Ms. Hale to either be a breeze or waves. She wasn't sure which.

But what really shocked her was his resemblance to the boy who had gone missing years ago. How could anyone forget the face of someone who was on fliers all over town for nearly two years?

Apparently the class noticed as well because the other students started to whisper to each other almost instantaneously. Their eyes kept glancing between the other seven new comers, the boy who claimed to John Egbert, and each other.

"You are John Egbert?" Ms. Hale asked, having to double check for her own sake.

"Yeah, that's me. Do I have to go up there to do this speech thing or….?" He let his sentence trail off. Ms. Hale couldn't help but noticed the boy also had bucked teeth. A weird trait on his boy his age as most people have had braces to correct such things by the time they are fourteen or fifteen.

Unless they were dead, her mind whispered to her.

"Yes. Please come to the front of the room." She replied, shocked to find her voice not cracking. There was a supposed dead boy in her classroom.

What in the world was going on?

Before she could think more on it the boy stood up from his seat and sauntered to the front of the class. Yes that was how he walked, not hobbled, or meandered, or strolled, he sauntered. It was as if he had no self-confidence to lose in front of his peers. It was like they were beneath him. Like he had done so much more than they had ever imagined. As if he had done more than even she had ever done.

And he conveyed it all with just the way he walked. Even though his hands were in his pockets, and his face was smiling, there was something about him that screamed 'seasoned warrior.' And it didn't even look like he was trying to appear that way at all. It was just how he was naturally.

When he arrived to the front of the class and turned around all eyes in the classroom were on him, and barely anyone was blinking. Almost as if they were afraid if they did he would disappear in smoke and never be seen again.

"Yeah, so hi, I guess. My name is John Egbert but you guys already probably knew that since we all went to school together from like kindergarten until three years ago. But, yeah, my summer was pretty cool. Me and my friends, and some aliens, who are also my friends as well as my ectobiological sibling and the people who are technically my parents, saved the world."

"Oh dear Christ. Who left him alone last night to write this shit?!" called out a voice from the back. When Ms. Hale looked up she saw the boy who was speaking had been sitting next to John. He had on aviator sunglasses that let no sunlight through what-so-ever and a long sleeved red shirt with a red gear on it. His hair was also disheveled but in a stylized way that one could tell did not come from just rolling out of bed. He also had his hands up in a 'WTF are you doing' manner.

"I was not the one in charge of him last night." Replied the girl all the way on the end to the left, near the doors. She had short cropped hair and a head band on. Her eyes were a bright purple that stood out against her skin which was so smooth it was hard to believe she was a teenager. Weren't they all supposed to have at least one pimple at all times? Though now that Ms. Hale looked she noticed that the faces of all the newcomers were free of blemishes entirely. Well no matter the girl was wearing a long sleeved orange shirt with a yellow sun on it.

"Well, then who was? Jade?" The boy from before questioned, but before anyone could reply Ms. Hale cut in.

"I appreciate your input, but this is Johns story to tell and he can tell it as he likes. Now John, you can continue."

The boy standing up front just smiled and continued on. "So yeah it all started three years ago when me and my friends played a game. And no not a game like in those horrible Saw movies that don't even have the amazing presence of Nicholas Cage. Wait, actually it kind of was like the Saw movies because we were fighting for our lives, but that's not the point. The point is we did a whole lot of amazing stuff, and the planet even blew up but none of you remember because we fixed it!" And as he was telling his story Johns arms were moving enthusiastically as if he had learned to tell stories from a master.

But once again the boy was interrupted by a person in the back row.

"Johney, you can't just like tell them that the planet blew up. You gotta be more like, what's the word, um less obvious about it." This time the person in question was leaning her chair back and it looked like they would topple over any minute. The young girl had on a dark blue shirt that had a large collar, so large in fact it was falling off of one of her shoulders revealing a tank-top underneath. It also had a sort of spiral design on it that Ms. Hale could not place for the life of her. What she did notice is the young girls pink eyes. Yes you read correctly this young girl had pink eyes, an occurrence Ms. Hale had never seen before.

"How many drinks did you have before you came to school?" Asked the girl from earlier who was actually sitting next to the girl who had just spoken up.

"Like three or so. I have to make it to at least lunch, and any less than that would just not do. I mean come on Rosey, I need my daily dose or I am like no good to anyone."

"So you came to scho-"

"Ladies as fascinating as what you are saying is, I believe I already stated once that it is John's turn to speak." Ms. Hale interrupted, even though she was not sure she wanted to hear any more of his obviously fake story, but she had promised to give every student five minutes to speak, not counting interruptions, and so she would.

"Now, where was I? Oh right, so we all we transported to these other worlds after Earth blew up, and before we remade it, and we had to fight all these really tough battles. Well at least I did. Then a bunch of time shenanigans went down apparently, though it was all pretty linear to me, though maybe not so much for Dave. He had that whole alternate selves thing going on, so it was probably a lot less linear for him. Anyway, we learned from a whole bunch of Troll aliens, who happened to be our Gods before all of this happened, that we were going to lose the game because this one Troll named Karkat who was their leader gave our universe cancer. Which was funny because the sign on his shirt was the astrological sign for cancer."

"Dude your universe really was screwed up."

Oh dear lord there it was again. Another interruption. It was a boy this time, a boy who looked very similar to the first boy who spoke out of turn. Yet this boy had a dark purple hoodie on with a symbol of a half filled in heart on it. He was also wearing a pair of extremely dark sun glasses, though these seem to be more anime style, a fact that Ms. Hale know due to her own secret pleasure of watching Gurren Lagann. Not that she would ever let anyone here know of course, she was 28 not sixteen.

"Hey, you have no right to talk. Your universe was ruled by the Batterwitch, and you and Roxy were pretty much the only humans in existence." John replies back without missing a beat, almost as if he had already had this conversation before. But that was impossible seeing as he was making all of this up on the spot. Right?

"Dirk, just let it go mate. The sooner he finishes his story the sooner we can all forget that he even told it in the first place."

Why do more people in that back row keep speaking up? Now the boy in question also had horribly disheveled hair, like John, but it at least looked like he put some effort into taming it. He also had square glasses, though his eyes were green instead of blue. His shirt was also more like a wife-beater with thicker shoulder like a jersey, but it to followed the same pattern as the others. Colored and with a symbol. His was a light yellow shirt with white swirls that looked to Ms. Hale to be wings.

"Thank you, Jake. Alright so after we figured that out our universe had cancer we decided to scratch it, which pretty much means that we reset the universe. Think of it like we were side B of a cd and we flipped it to side A. Anyway that is where Jane, Dirk, Jake and Roxy come in. Oh wait, I forgot to tell you, the people from the original universe were Me, Dave, Jade, and Rose." The boy continued as he pointed to each person in retrospect. Well at least Ms. Hale had names for them all now.

So the ones who spoke before were Dirk, Jake, Rose and Roxy. Jade he said was a girl who was also in a hoodie, but she had her hood pulled up, which to your chagrin is not against school policy. Her shirt also had a similar symbol to Roxy, which you found slightly odd. Hers was also a spiral design but all of the lines on her shirt connected unlike Roxy's. She had on large circular wire framed glasses that allowed Ms. Hale to see clearly her bright green eyes.

Last was the girl sitting closest to the window. She had shorter hair that stuck out at places, though in a fashionable way. She too had blue eyes and glasses, though her glasses were round and not square. She had a tan shirt on, with what appeared to be green vines on it.

"So now that you know everyone" he continued on "I can just say that it took us a lot longer to get here then I thought. I thought it would be like the blink of an eye, but no it was about three years. So for three years we, and I mean the group from the first universe, were hurtling through space and time, but not together. Me and Jade were alone with Davesprite and some aliens that were not the Trolls, and Rose and Dave spent it with the Trolls. Then a whole bunch of stuff went down, and I realized Con Air was a bad movie, and we got here."

"Con Air was a bad movie. And you know how much it pains me to say that." Says the boy you have now identified to be Jake.

"I know, and I used to think it was so amazing, so it really sucks that it isn't. Anyway, I will save you guys from a rant on the horrors of that movie to tell you what happened next. So when we arrived Jane and Jake were in Trickster Mode which makes you go batshit, so we had to put a stop to that. And so we did after a whole bunch of crazy stuff. Then after we were all together for the first time, we discussed what needed to be done and set out with a plan. The first thing we did was each of us took one of the Alpha kids, that is what we called the kids from the universe we made with the scratch, to their beds and we killed them so they could become God Tiers."

"You make it sound like it is such a simple thing to do, killing someone." Spoke out a girl in the front row whose eyes had been glued to John the whole time.

"Well it is if you know they are going to be revived as a God. Now after that we all went after Jack Noir, who was the embodiment of the cancer from our session, and after a very anticlimactic battle, we beat him."

"Hey that is my dog you are talking about here, show a little sympathy please." The girl named Jade butted in.

Oh God, he had killed her dog?! And he acts like it was a perfectly natural, if not heroic thing to do. What is wrong with this boy?!

"Sorry Jade, but after all of that time fused with everything else he really wasn't your dog anymore. I mean yeah, I feel bad that you lost your dog, but Jack Noir had to go. So after that we went and battled with the BatterWitch, who was pretty much, a letdown too. The hardest thing about fighting her was the fact that she had an entire army to back her up and we only had us and the Trolls that hadn't died. Yet her entire army was pretty much cannon fodder so it wasn't so bad. But yeah when we beat her Lord English got seriously pissed off and he decided to come and kill us himself. Now Lord English is actually this Cherub named Caliborn, but he started a game session on his own, which you are not supposed to do. Because of this he became like insanely powerful and was ruling over all of the universes. In layman's terms he was the real final boss, not Jack or the BatterWitch.

"So along with the help of Caliborns dead sister Calliope we were able to defeat Caliborn. Then all the trolls and humans got together and were ready to create a new universe when the White Queen arrived, because she had survived that session. She told us the Trolls and us kids had each earned our own universes, so that meant we had to say goodbye. And then everyone got sad because Rose is the Matesprit to this troll named Kanaya and Dave had something going on with Terezi-"

"John it is highly inappropriate for you to bring my love life up at such a moment. What happens between me and Kanaya, stays between me and Kanaya." Interrupts Rose.

"And dude, I have told you that me and Terezi –"

Wait, so these were real people? Did they meet other people at some point and John just imagined them as aliens? Were they illegal aliens, was that it? Or are all of them insane and sharing in a delusional fantasy world? Ms. Hale just didn't know anymore.

"Sorry Rose, and yes Dave, I know I know. So yeah we were all depressed until we learned that because we were now Gods, we could openly access the Void and meet there any time we wanted. We could also bring people back and forth through the void, so all of the long distance relationships would still work out. Hell we can still even chat with them online. But anyway they recreated Alternia and left, though they got rid of culling, which is a good thing. And we all decided to re-create the first Earth because all of our parents were dead beside Jane's dad so it didn't matter where we went. But this universe had no BatterWitch so we picked it."

"Can you please stop calling her the BatterWitch? It still sounds weird." Piped in Jane.

"Janey, you just have to accept that, she was a bad bad person and no other name will ever fit." Replied Roxy.

"So anyway that is how I came to be standing before you three years after I left. Though now I am technically a God and will stop aging soon. But Rose and Jane and Jade all say that I have to at least finish high school and go to college, so I will. And that is what I did over the summer."

A hushed silence fell over the classroom.

"Well thank you for that, wonderful, story. You can sit down now. Next up is…." And with a shaky hand Ms. Hale pointed at a name on her attendance sheet.

"Lisa Swanson?" she called out.

Thank God it was not another one of the children in the back row, she did not think that she could handle any more of them today. Her luck even seemed to hold as the next three names she picked were also not any of the kids sitting in the back. She could not have been happier when the bell rang announcing the end of first period.

She watched the group of eight leave the room, and she could have sworn for a second she saw them clad in ridiculous outfits that matched the color and designs of their shirts. But when she blinked the image disappeared. She chocked it up to her imagination and got ready for her next class to begin though all the while only one thought was going through her mind.

When she got home she was having a drink, and it was going to be strong.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Man it is so good to be home. Right guys?" John announced as he barreled through the door of his house. No not his, their. They had refused to be separated after the game, so with some time and space magic they enlarged the inside of his old house and presto change-o they could all live comfortably together.

"I thought we discussed not telling the truth, in extensive detail. I even rapped it out for you. Hell even Dirk broke in and we did some awesome Strider rapping duo shit." Dave said as he went to plop down onto the couch along with Dirk.

"I told you that they would never believe me anyways. So what's the harm?" John replied. "Plus I just wanted to see their reactions."

"Dude, that Vriska chick must have rubbed off on you somehow. So next time, you are not allowed to speak. All in favor?" Dirk asked raising his hand. The others soon followed.

"Hey guys, that's not fair! Put your hands down, all of you! Even you Jade? Man can't a man catch a break?" John whined, disappointed that they were all ganging up on him.

"Nope." Jake replied cool as a cucumber as he put a game into the gaming console next to the T.V. He then sat down in-between Dave and Dirk on the couch, all three with controllers in hand.

"I didn't think so." Was Johns only reply as he joined the other three on the couch. Soon enough all of them were immersed in the game, and their first day back at school seemed far behind them.

And thus life continues on for our Heroes but who knows what lies in store next.

"Hey guys! I just got a message from Kanaya, and she and the others are coming to pay a visit! I will be back with them in a minute." Rose calls from upstairs.

Well only time will tell.

**Game End**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well that is the end of my first Homestuck story ever. Please review and tell me if you liked it or hated it :)**  
**


End file.
